Elemental Rocks
The Elemental Rocks are four dungeons found throughout Weyard and accessible in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. There is one for each of the four elements; Jupiter Psynergy emanates from Air's Rock, Mercury for Aqua Rock, Gaia Rock is aligned with Venus, and Mars is the element of Magma Rock. Each of the Rocks are filled with puzzles that test an Adept's abilities with the corresponding element. Deep within each Rock is a special room where the party from The Lost Age are able to learn new Psynergies (although the Adepts from the first game should be eligible as well), all of which are required to complete the game. Characteristics As would be expected, the Elemental Rocks have many similarities. Each Elemental Rock has an interior and an exterior, which can be treated as separate areas, making the Rocks among the games' largest dungeons. Often, the player is required to scale the exterior before gaining access to the interior. Gaia Rock is different in this respect, although the interior cannot be fully explored until the Dancing Idol is retrieved from the top. Each of the four Rocks have special stones and guardian statues (most of which look similar), both of which can trigger various effects when specific Psynergies are used on them. Again, Gaia Rock is the exception, as there are no stones and the Dancing Idol is used to trigger several of the statues. It does, however, possess special plants that respond to Psynergy. Air's Rock is said to have stood since the beginning of the world, and due to the many similarities between them it can be assumed that the other three Elemental Rocks have been around just as long. Also, large Psynergy Stones (called Psynergy Crystals) can be found in the lowest parts of the Air's Rock and Aqua Rock. Although it is never confirmed, it can be assumed that large Psynergy Stone deposits are hidden somewhere deep within Gaia Rock and Magma Rock as well. Locations Air's Rock :Main article: Air's Rock Air's Rock is located in Osenia, in the middle of a desert north of Garoh. This is the first of the Rocks that can (and should) be visited, and Sheba can learn the ever-useful Reveal here. , modeled after the real-life Ayers Rock, can be found in the heart of Osenia.]] All the people of Garoh can use Whirlwind, and many attempt to scale the mountain to learn Reveal. Apparently, Garoh's leader is chosen because he/she was able to learn Reveal, although this may have changed since Sheba learned Reveal. Although the source of their ability to use Whirlwind is never confirmed, Kraden and Garoh's current leader, Master Maha, have developed a theory: Adepts gain the ability to use Psynergy due to constant exposure to Psynergy Stones. Air's Rock, being a source of Wind Psynergy, may have carried particles of Psynergy Stones on the winds leading to Garoh, giving them limited Psynergy abilities. There are small stones called Wind Stones found throughout Air's Rock. Wind Stones are able to amplify the power of Whirlwind, which is needed to clear the sand blocking the player's path. Several large, purple, tornado-shaped stones can also be found, three outside Air's Rock and two inside.(There is also one in Shamans Village.) The first two "tornado stones" are basically more powerful Wind Stones, although the second one clears fog rather than sand. The third tornado stone summons lightning to open up a path inside. The guardian statues of Air's Rock spit Whirlwinds that the player can us as transport. The tornado stones inside Air's Rock must be used to activate the statues on the inside. The Flora Summon sequence can be found here as well. Aqua Rock :Main article: Aqua Rock Aqua Rock is located on the eastern edge of Weyard, on the large southern island (called Aqua Island) of the Apojii Islands archipelago. This Elemental Rock can be visited before or after Gaia Rock, and Piers can learn Parch here. Parch is needed to explore Tundaria Tower, so this should be one of the first places in the Great Eastern Sea that players visit. is located in the center of Aqua Island, one of the largest of the Apojii Islands.]] In a nearby village (also called Apojii Islands), a tradition has been passed down that men swim to Aqua Island when they come of age. However, none have been able to scale Aqua Rock, as several of the guardian statues block the entrance. In order to move these statues out of the way, players must first cast Douse on the Aqua Stone, a tear-shaped stone in the Apojii Islands. Aqua Rock is littered by its guardian statues, called moai by the villagers (the name is appropriate, as they somewhat resemble the moai statues from Easter Island). Most moai spit water out of their mouths constantly. Those that don't can have Douse cast on them so that they begin to spew water, and later Parch can be used to stop the flow of water. Several stones resembling the Aqua Stone can be found on Aqua Rock, two on the outside and four on the inside, which are activated just like the one in the Apojii Islands. The Aqua Stone at the foot of Aqua Rock allows the player to travel up the nearby waterfall, and the one on top of Aqua Rock opens a portal of sorts to the inside. The Aqua Stones inside Aqua Rock send a stream of energy across the water that the player can use as a bridge. There is a catch, however, as this energy path must travel between specific types of platforms, most of which change the direction of the path. This often requires players to move such platforms into position before raising the water level and activating the Aqua Stone. Aqua Rock has water flowing down its sides constantly, which may help explain why Weyard's oceans haven't drained away over the edge of Gaia Falls. Gaia Rock :Main article: Gaia Rock Gaia Rock is located in the northern part of the Great Eastern Sea, on an island called Izumo. This Elemental Rock can be visited before or after Aqua Rock, and Felix can learn Sand here. Sand is not required until exploring the Ankohl Ruins, so this Rock doesn't need to be cleared until near the end of the Great Eastern Sea part of the game. can be found opposite the village of Izumo, both on an island of the same name.]] Before Felix's party arrives at Izumo, the Serpent sleeping in Gaia Rock awakens and ruins a festival being held in the nearby village (also called Izumo). It then demands a female sacrifice every year (how the people of Izumo know this is never revealed), and Susa's friend Kushinada is chosen as the first sacrifice. When Felix and Co. arrive, Susa is attempting to destroy the Serpent before Kushinada can be sacrificed. This is the only Elemental Rock with a boss battle, as the Serpent must be defeated before Sand can be acquired. Gaia Rock has many quirks that makes it slightly different than the other Elemental Rocks, but not so many that it outweighs their similarities. As mentioned above, Gaia Rock's interior is accessible from the beginning, although it cannot be fully explored until after the player gets the Dancing Idol on top of Gaia Rock. There are two different types of guardian statues on Gaia Rock. The statues on the outside resemble the statues on Air's Rock and Magma Rock. Some of these statues spit Whirlwinds, causing ivy to swing within the player's reach. Others are hidden in the cliff-side and pop out to obstruct the player's climb. The statues on the inside are larger and somewhat resemble demonic faces. Two near the entrance block off roughly half of the interior while the remaining statues keep sunlight from entering the Serpent's lair. The Serpent is initially far more powerful than most players would be able to handle, but grows much weaker as light is let into its chamber. (It is highly recommended that players open up all four beams of light before challenging the Serpent.) These statues are moved by placing the Dancing Idol on nearby altars. Also, in order to reach the Serpent's lair (which is possible without the Dancing Idol), the player must pass through a maze of identical rooms. Taking the correct path will lead to the next room, but if the wrong path is taken players will either remain in the same room or return to a previous room. Small plants are found in each room of the maze; casting Growth on these plants will cause them to turn into arrows that point towards the correct room. In Izumo, Gaia Rock is known as Mt. Mikage, (pronounced Mi-kag-eh) which means "the undying mountain". Magma Rock :Main article: Magma Rock Magma Rock is located near the center of Gondowan, northwest of Kibombo. This is the last of the Elemental Rocks that can be visited, and Jenna can learn Blaze here. Players must also come to Magma Rock to get the Magma Ball, which is needed to reach Prox. Although Magma Rock becomes available once the player enters the Western Sea, it cannot be explored without Lift, which doesn't become available until after Jupiter Lighthouse, when Isaac and Felix's teams join forces. rests in "the belly of [Gondowan]", according to Kibombo legend.]] In Kibombo, it is believed that treasure rests in what is called "the belly of the continent." Kibombo's magic, which is revealed to be Psynergy, has a deep connection with the belly of the continent. Considering that Magma Rock is in the center of Gondowan and is an incredible source of Mars Psynergy, the treasure they speak of is most likely Blaze, if not something else Psynergy-related. Magma Rock's guardian statues come in two sizes. The small ones shoot balls of fire forward when Burst is cast on them, and the fireballs have the same effect as Burst on whatever they hit. This is essentially a way to cast Burst on distant targets. Near the top of Magma Rock is a red stone similar to the Aqua Stones on Aqua Rock. The stone explodes when Burst is cast on this stone (or rather, when it is cast on a statue facing the stone), allowing players into the interior of Magma Rock. Inside, three larger versions of the guardian statues can be found on different levels. When hit with Burst, the large statues begin filling the lower portion of the rooms with magma. This opens up new areas but cuts off others; floodgates must be raised in order to drain the magma. Magma Rock also appears to be an active volcano. Category:Places